


Chama

by fadaravena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Teenage Drama, mention of historical figures - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: As descobertas do primeiro amor eram como a batalha da razão contra o instinto.





	Chama

**Author's Note:**

> Pensei em escrever primeiro como fanfic, mas acabou parecendo mais uma história original, então editei para que soasse como tal. 
> 
> Isso é o que “Os Miseráveis” tá fazendo comigo, culpem esse bendito livro pelas referências, e por eu ter transformado Waterloo nas descobertas do amor. Pois que a paixão é uma verdadeira batalha interior.

Uma chuva amena veio caindo, desenhando em vertical vários traços dispersos como uma canção, vinha fraca só respingando no rosto, deixando úmido um coração que vagueava. Ele vinha segurando no cabo vertical do guarda-chuva sem muita força, assim de leve como se segurasse a ponta de uma caneta. Ele apenas caminhava, pisando em poças, molhando a sola do sapato até a barra da calça, deslizando os dedos pelo ferro frio. Sentindo os pingos pingarem em sua pele quente, quente também seu coração.

Em seu peito, ele batia. Era fraco, inaudível, mas preenchia seus ouvidos como o pêndulo de um relógio, sua cabeça latejava. Tinha saído às pressas de onde estava, não saberia como reagir ao que acontecera, tinha sido numa fração de tempo, quando ele pegou de seu pulso, puxou-o para perto e uniu suas bocas. Os dois cobertos por um único guarda-chuva, e por pouco não o soltava no chão. Naquele instante arregalou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça, disse meias palavras, talvez um pedido de desculpas e deixou-o plantando no meio da chuva.

Lembrava de seu olhar, era um olhar doce e úmido, pareciam dois vagalumes iluminando a escuridão, lembrava de sua expressão, estava com medo, talvez arrependido do que fizera. Ele mesmo se arrependera de o ter deixado assim, mas nada podia fazer, estava assustado. O beijo despertara em si sensações antes desconhecidas, e não sabia como lidar com isso.

Ele chegou em casa e se estirou no sofá, braços encolhidos. Sentia várias formigas subindo em cima de si, patinhas fazendo cócegas em seu interior, um enxame. Seu rosto era brasa, seus dedos o tilintar de um sino, vibravam, incandescia-se, coçava. Ardia. Ele todo ardia, sentia um frio na barriga, seus olhos viam tudo embaçado, uma fumaça tão quente quanto seu rosto. Chamuscava. Era vermelho carmesim.

Sua cabeça continuou a latejar, seus lábios ainda recordavam do toque delicado e suave de outros lábios. Sua mente ecoava as palavras “eu te amo”. Tampou o rosto com a palma da mão, afastou os dedos e espiou seu entorno, ao pé do sofá tinha um casaco. Ergueu-se o suficiente para tomar a peça em suas mãos, esticou-a e a colocou sobre o seu rosto. Inspirou fundo o odor aconchegante, e sentiu uma tranquilidade.

Não se importava com o que fazia, o quão errado era, ele mesmo nunca fora o exemplo de moral. Fazia, pois o agradava, e ainda que tivesse saído sem nada dizer, agora sabia que sentia o mesmo. Escondeu o rosto no casaco e começou a massagear o volume entre as pernas, esfregou-as uma na outra aumentando a pressão. Ele o havia beijado. Dito o quão se inspirava nele, que era quem almejava ser, mas além disso queria tê-lo como amante.

Pois que ele era o líder, sua palavra era definitiva, não havia juízo que o contradissesse, ele dizia e desdizia ao seu bel prazer, não julgava a si próprio, agia. Ele era Napoleão montado num potro sem rédeas. Era a primeira fase da infância, era o es sine superego. Era a descoberta da juventude.

Agora reduzia-se ao acontecido, um mero fenômeno natural, todos estavam fadados a passar por uma tormenta, a serem atingidos por um fogo que incendiaria seus corpos inteiros, ele não era exceção. Essa tormenta chegara naquela tarde.

Do pouco que desviara o olhar sentiu o teto cair, sentiu que era levado por uma correnteza invisível, ela era verde como o musgo fixado numa rocha, grudava em si e tinha no tom da voz a verdade, uma autoridade invencível, ele era Wellington em Waterloo sobre os altos campos, perscrutando tudo com olhos finos de águia, ele dizia, e devia ser.

Essa autoridade caiu sobre ele e o eliminou por completo, derrotou suas defesas, chegou no mais íntimo de si, deixou fincada em seu coração a bandeira da vitória. Ele estava indefeso sob os traços firmes de sua expressão séria quando dava uma lição de moral, ele fingia não a escutar, mas ela adentrava seus ouvidos e se alojava no canto de sua mente como uma caixinha de músicas.

Ele se conformava, que podia fazer, senão aceitar que estava perdido, a batalha estava perdida. Ele entregou seu ser, todo o território que era seu corpo, deixou-se levar pela correnteza, deixou seus hormônios o comandarem no lugar do Imperador. Ele já não era mais um líder, era liderado.

A chuva transbordava, apagava vestígios de um pecado. Agora era lembrança, lembrança amena, era o vapor do chá verde servido com um docinho, eram crianças brincando de faz de conta, era o vaga-lume iluminando o breu. Era uma descoberta da puberdade.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellington: General que comandou o exército inglês na batalha de Waterloo contra o exército francês de Napoleão.   
> Es sine superego: instinto sem moral. Es e superego são termos cunhados por Freud, o mesmo com a primeira fase da infância.


End file.
